Golgius
Golgius (ゴルギウス) is a Holy Knight, belonging to the infamous Weird Fangs stationed at Baste Dungeon; he aided in the capture of the Deadly Sin, Ban. Appearance Nothing of Golgius's facial appearances are known. He wears a suits of armors, His helmet looks like a demon with slanted eyes, nine dots over each eye, a mouth with sharp teeth, and horns on the sides. His torso his covered in metal while his are covered in chain mail. He legs are also covered by metal, where his lower legs appear to be wearing knee length metal boots. Personality Golgius is first shown to be a polite person but is true personality is that of a cruel and cowardly man. He is willing to use under handed tactics like, kidnapping Dr. Dana's daughter just to get him to poison Meliodas, throwing cresent shaped blade at his opponent while saying that he surrenders, and attacking Elizabeth forcing Meliodas to protect her. He is also willing to attack a person from behind as he kills Dr. Dana by stabbing him in the back and even tries to kill Meliodas from behind while fighting. History 5 years ago Five years before the beginning of the series, Golgius and the three other members of the Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where Golgius remained as one of the dungeon's four guardians. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc The guards that are guarding Ban mention that he along with the Weird Fangs are at the Baste Dungeon. Baste Dungeon Arc thumb|100px Golgius is inside the Baste Dungeon, along with the rest of the Weird Fangs. He then listens as Friesia tells them that he is going to finish both Meliodas and Diane off. thumb|left|150px|taking Meliodas sword Later when the Dr. Dana tells Elizabeth and Hork that he had poisoned Meliodas, he thanks him for holding his end of the deal. He also explains that they have to take significant measures to face one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He then appears before Elizabeth and Hork and introduces himself to them. Golgius tells them that he has come to pick up Elizabeth and the sword that Meliodas has. After that he grabs the sword, but Meliodas won't let go of the sword. He is then shocked when Meliodas turn out to still be alive. When he sees Meliodas's enraged face, he quickly escapes by jumping out the window. thumb|150px|Killing Dr.Dana While walking in the streets, he thinks about what would have happened he had escaped a second later. He is then surprised when Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hork quickly catches up to him. He then surrenders telling them that he is a coward and doesn't like fighting, but Meliodas notices the blades that he throw and blocks them. When Dr. Dana shows up demanding that return of his daughter, Golgius disappears. He then reappears and kills Dana by stabbing him in the back. He also tells him that his daughter will join him in the next world shortly. He then tries to attacks Elizabeth, but Meliodas blocks his attacks. left|150px|thumb|Attacking When Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hork try to run away, He repeatly attacks Elizabeth as they run but Meliodas moves her out of the way. When they run into an old build, Golgius tries to kill Meliodas from behind but he falls through the floor that Meliodas had cut. When he hits the bottom floor, Meliodas has a short chat with him about his abilities before cutting him with his sword at point blank range. Abilities/Equipment Golgius is an extremely strong fighter as he was able to defeat Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins along with the other Weird Fangs. He has the capability of turning invisible and uses the technique to pretend that he is teleporting from one place to another. Weapons Golgius wields a large board sword, that is forked into three points. He also wields crescent shaped blades. Abilities *'Transparency:' Allows the user to turn completely invisible and reappear at any moment. However, the technique is incapable of completely concealing the smell of the user. Relationships Weird Fangs Friesia Golgius and Friesia are both members of the Weird Fangs. They seem to be on good terms with each other. Other Characters Dr. Dana Golgius calls the doctor, Mr. Dana, and it appears that he shows some respect for the doctor. He seems to be on good terms with each other, and even formed a deal to assassinate Meliodas with poison. It later turns out that Golgius just used the Dana to tries to kill Meliodas by kidnapping his daughter. He also easily kill Dana from behind to make sure that no one finds out about their deal. Trivia *Golgius is also the name of a king in the video game Code of Princess for the Nintendo 3DS Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Weird Fangs Category:Knights